


Back In Your Arms

by DaughteroftheMist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, I'm going to stop, Jaehyun loves him so much, Kissing, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sweet, Taeil has been on a business trip and returns, gets steamy at the end, not too steamy cuz i am a wimp, probably not, sensual and sexy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughteroftheMist/pseuds/DaughteroftheMist
Summary: Jaehyun has wanted nothing more than to be in Taeil's arms again, has wanted Taeil in his arms again. Now, he gets that chance.





	Back In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Something a tad bit different. Wanted to experiment with one of my favorite rarepairs. Jaeil is adorable <3
> 
> This will get steamy but as stated in the tags not too much because I am a wimp lol 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy :)

Jaehyun had been bouncing on his heels the entire morning. His friends had found his restless energy endearing and wasted no time in teasing him. But he couldn't help it. Taeil was coming home. After weeks of his boyfriend being gone on a business trip for his job, he was finally coming home. And Jaehyun could not wait. He had been busy cleaning up their apartment and took a shower when he was finished. He had already been shopping for the dinner he was going to prepare for Taeil so all he had to do was go pick him up.

And soon he found himself doing just that. He could feel his skin prickling with anticipation as got to the airport. He was glad he wore a jacket due to the fact the airport was indeed cold inside. He was unable to sit still because of his excitement and it just doubled when he saw what had to be Taeil's plane land. He wasn't disappointed because in the sea of people that flooded through the gates, he saw his boyfriend.

"Taeil hyung!" He called out ecstatic. The man in question gave a beautiful smile when he looked up and found his beautiful boyfriend running towards him. He opened his arms and caught the younger man in a tight embrace. His lips found themselves beside Jaehyun's ear. "I missed you so much Jaehyunie." He whispered tenderly. Jaehyun tightened his arms around Taeil's neck at that and just took a deep breath. His boyfriend smelled of oak, wind, and something so distinctly Taeil. It was comforting. "I missed you too."

They ended the embrace and Taeil have him a fond smile before bestowing a sweet kiss on his forehead. Jaehyun blushed while Taeil laughed softly. "I need to grab my bags and then we can go." Jaehyun nodded before pulling him close. "Before you do that though," he pulled out his phone and cuddled up to Taeil's chest, tucking his head under the older man's chin and snapping a quick photo. He quickly posted it to his Instagram with the caption, "Taeil is here <3."

He laughed as his friends immediately sent likes and various reactions his way. He showed the photo and comments to Taeil who laughed. He laced their fingers together and walked to baggage claim. Once they gathered Taeil's luggage, they made their way to the car and proceeded to head home.

Jaehyun held Taeil's hand as he kept the other on the wheel. They made small talk all the way to their apartment. When they arrived home, Jaehyun helped Taeil bring his bags into their home. "Why don't you go unpack and I'll start dinner." Taeil looked him in the eyes. "I can help-" Ever so willing to help Taeil didn't get a chance to finish speaking.

"Nope. You need to rest so go unpack and let me cook you a nice dinner. I have a lot planned for later so I don't you to worry about it okay?" Taeil nodded with a smile before pecking him lightly on the lips before heading to the bedroom.  Jaehyun felt his heart warm before setting out on his task. After awhile Taeil came back down to a delicious smell.

 "Is that...pork belly?" Jaehyun turned around with a smile. "Yep. And it's done. Sit down." Taeil before he did so walked over to Jaehyun and pecked him on the cheek. This wonderful man had fixed his favorite . "Thank you Hyunie." Jaehyun  just smiled.

The two had sat and enjoyed the dinner Jaehyun prepared all the while making small talk about either Taeil's trip, Jaehyun's classes, or whatever craziness their friends had gotten up to. They would periodically hold each other's hands and stroke the knuckles of the other person. And then it was time to do dishes. They both cleaned up and Jaehyun washed while Taeil dried. Under their combined work, they were finished in no time. Which led to Jaehyun being pushed against the counter top bracketed by Taeil's arms. He looked at his boyfriend with a tiny smirk.

 "Hi there." Taeil huffed out a laugh. "Hello gorgeous." He leaned in and Jaehyun gladly met him in the middle for a  kiss. Their lips glides together softly and gently and oh so sweet. But then Taeil had to lift Jaehyun against the counter some, the younger man breaking the kiss and letting out a breathless "oh" before Taeil smirked and dove in for another kiss that was  _far_ from innocent. Jaehyun was often in awe of how his quiet and sweet boyfriend could go to dangerously sexy in no time. If the first kiss was pure, this one was sin and Taeil knew all the right buttons to push to get Jaehyun weak. Hands tracing the inside of sensitive thighs and kisses trailing everywhere but it was at his neck that Jaehyun had to stop this. Not that he wanted to but he had one more thing on his list before they  took this any further. And maybe, just maybe, it could heighten what they both definitely wanted.

 "Wait wait stop."  Jaehyun pleaded breathlessly. Taeil pulled back with  a frown. "Is something wrong?" He tilted his head like a puppy and Jaehyun melted. "No nothing is wrong. I just have one more thing before we continue...this." He ended with a caress  to Taeil's stomach and  smirked when he felt the muscles contract. "O...okay." Jaehyun giggled  before kissing Taeil. "Wait here." He ran off towards the bathroom.

Taeil leaned against the sink and placed a hand over his heart to calm down. Jaehyun always could get his  blood rushing and it would be a lie to say he didn't want him. And he knew Jaehyun wanted him too, but he would let the younger spoil him like he was keen on doing tonight. He would just have to up his ante when it was his turn. He was soon shaken out of his thoughts by Jaehyun who came around the corner. The younger had a coy smile as he extended a hand. "Come on." Taeil immediately latched on and allowed Jaehyun to pull him towards their bathroom.

What he saw when Jaehyun let him go in first just added to Jaehyun's romantic streak. The lights were on low and soft music was playing. Their tub was filled with warm water and bubbles. Taeil's senses were invaded by the scent of lavender and the various white candles decorated the differing surfaces. Lips were pressed by his ear and he closed his eyes as he leaned into the embrace that he was granted. "Do you like it?" Jaehyun's voice was husky as he kissed the spot below Taeil's ear, his weak spot. Taeil nodded. "You spoil me too much."

Jaehyun grinned as Taeil turned around, his hands going lower to cradle the elder's hips tenderly, rubbing circles with his thumbs. "You deserve it babe. I love you Taeil. You're my everything you know?" There was a stinging behind Taeil's eyes and he had to wait a second before he could talk. "I know. You're my everything too Jaehyun. I love you more than you could ever imagine." Jaehyun smiled before connecting their lips in a gentle kiss.

It was familiar territory as their lips slid together slowly, sensually. Jaehyun took his time in mapping Taeil'l back with his hands, feeling his boyfriend's defined muscles. Taeil had taken  to going to the gym with Johnny and Yuta and Jaehyun had definitely loved feeling the results. His slid his hands to the small of Taeil's back before slipping them up under his shirt to feel heated skin. He flexed his fingers slightly, caressing and tickling the sensitive skin. The action caused Taeil to break the kiss and gasp. Jaehyun smirked before whispering into Taeil's mouth huskily. "Off."

Taeil wasted no time is removing the garment before doing the same to Jaehyun. "Fair is fair." Jaehyun snorted and they resumed kissing. Fingertips traced delicately over heated skin as the prior heat from their kitchen session returned. Jaehyun bit back a moan when Taeil began kissing his neck.

"Get undressed before the water goes cold." Jaehyun warned playfully. Taeil pulled back, gaze affectionate, and allowed Jaehyun to undo his belt. The accessory fell to the floor with a 'thump'. They both finished undressing each other with adoring hands. Jaehyun took Taeil's hand in his and helped him into the tub and smiled at the audible sigh of relief.

He carefully slid behind him and pulled Taeil to lay back against his chest. He kissed around Taeil's ear and whispered softly to him. "Feel good?" Taeil hummed in approval. He twisted to look at Jaehyun in his eyes. "It does. Thank you for this." Jaehyun just smiled before kissing him for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that night before nuzzling noses with him.

Taeil laughed before Jaehyun took a cloth and began wiping down his boyfriend. He bathed Taeil gently and washed his hair for him before rinsing him off. Taeil reciprocated every action after some trouble rearranging themselves and their uncontrollable giggling. Jaehyun cradled Taeil's face and connected their lips as they laughed. Taeil kissed one of Jaehyun's dimples before wiping his face one last time. 

After making sure there were no suds on their bodies, Jaehyun grabbed the fluffy white towels he laid out for after the bath. He handed one to Taeil and they dried their hair before drying each other off completely. They each wrapped their respective towels around their wastes and Jaehyun laced his hand with Taeil once again before leading him to the bedroom. 

He was thankful that he changed the sheets before he left to get Taeil earlier that day. Jaehyun stood in front of their bed before placing a leisurely kiss on every part of Taeil's face. "Welcome home." He smiled and it was returned before Taeil tucked a strand of hair behind Jaehyun's ear. "No place I'd rather be." He pulled Jaehyun in and held him close to his chest as he placed a heated kiss on Jaehyun's mouth. 

It continued on as hands roamed and explored greedily. Taeil nipped Jaehyun's bottom lip and tenderly tugged on it causing a moan to break free. Taeil smirked slightly as he pulled his younger boyfriend closer by his hips. Not to be outdone, Jaehyun was extremely confident as he slipped his tongue into Taeil's mouth gaining a moan himself.

They detatched from each other with and Taeil had a down right look of nothing but desire on his face. Jaehyun looked at him coyly before resting his hands right above his towel with a raised eyebrow. Taeil returned the look and gesture before leaning in and kissing Jaehyun's neck. Jaehyun moaned as Taeil sucked and licked. He undid Taeil's towel with a growing urgency and felt Taeil do the same. Both towels dropped gently to the floor as Taeil pushed Jaehyun up the bed.

Their lips stayed locked together and they kissed with such inherent need that as soon as Taeil broke the kiss to move it towards his jaw, Jaehyun gasped for air greedily and his body felt overwhelmingly hot. He moaned and whimpered as Taeil continued his descent down towards his neck again and sucked more marks on his skin. He tugged Taeil's hair gently and he felt rather than saw the smirk Taeil gave before trailing towards his collar bone, to his chest. But it didn't stop there. Jaehyun threw his head back, mouth opened in a gasp as the pleasure assaulted him over and over again.

* * *

 

Later on as the night grew darker and thicker, Jaehyun and Taeil were wrapped in each other's arms under their sheets. Jaehyun had his head on Taeil's bare chest and observed his love's sleeping face. He traced over Taeil's features with a delicate finger and smiled at his sleeping boyfriend. He knew without a doubt there was no place he'd rather be at that moment.

And what was even better was that he knew Taeil felt the exact same way.


End file.
